Taking Chances
by Call me Mrs. Meraz
Summary: Sometimes life presents you with an unbelievable opportunity and in that moment you have to make a choice? Do you play it safe or do you risk it all and take a chance? Jake/Leah/Paul. AH/AU. JBNP Autism Speaks One Shot contribution.


_**It all belongs to Stephenie Meyers. One Shot created for JBNP Autism Speaks Fundraiser. If interested in information or donating please see Autism Speaks website, the JBNP Funraiser was a success earning over $400 . The ****Beautiful banner was created by the talanted CAT (Rhodes 11).**_

Taking Chances

Leah Clearwater looked in the mirror, took a deep breath and tried to squelch the nausea that was suddenly overwhelming her entire body. She had never been this nervous in her life and she really needed to get it together. Which was easier said than done when she was completely out of her element. She picked up a hand towel…yes, an actual towel, no paper towels or loud obnoxious air dryers for the rich and famous…and wet the corner with cold water. Pressing it to the back of her neck she tried to focus on everything but her nerves. Looking around the opulent bathroom she couldn't help but snort. It was ridiculous. The money spent in here alone could feed a third world country. There were baskets with small toothbrush and mouthwash kits, trays with expensive perfumes and lotions that she could never afford and every kind of makeup and hair product imaginable. Everything was what you'd expect from a five hundred star hotel. She was amazed there wasn't an attendant there to wipe her ass.

This wasn't her, none of it. Leah Clearwater was a jean wearing, no make-up, ponytail kind of girl. She grew up on a little reservation playing with mud and fishing with her dad and brother. She had a wonderful family who loved and supported her and after suffering a broken heart her senior year in high school she did the smartest thing she could have and ran. She ran straight to the University of Washington and focused all of her time and energy obtaining her bachelors degree in special education. Upon graduation she was immediately hired at a private school and found the loves of her life. Her students. She had to do this for them, or at least try.

Every year Seattle assembled its rich and famous to support a cause. This year it was one close to Leah's heart, Autism. Which is why she was here. Her and several of her colleagues wanted to start a local summer camp for Autistic children in the Seattle area. She loved working with her students during the regular school year and they all felt a summer program would benefit not only the students but the staff as well. So she was here to beg. Literally. They needed funding, a lot of funding if the camp had any chance at success. She had to get the support they needed not only for the children, but for her as well. They were all she had.

The truth was Leah was lonely. All she had were her kids. She never dated, she had tried a couple of times in college but it never worked out. Sam, her ex, had done a real number on her. They were together for a long time. A lot of people said it was just puppy love but to her it was real. They had even talked about getting married after graduation. But that never happened. Two months before they graduated she found out he had gotten some other girl pregnant. Apparently he had been cheating on her the entire time they were together. What made matters worse was that she knew the girl. Emily had been her favorite cousin. Their betrayal destroyed her but not before he shattered her heart. He blamed her, told her it was all her fault. That she was so bad at sex he had no choice but to get it somewhere else.

Leah took another look in the mirror. She could do this. She may not have the confidence but she looked the part enough that she could fake it. Her shoulder length ebony hair had been styled in a sophisticated up do with strategically placed ringlets. The nice lady at the Clinique counter had professionally done her makeup and even she had to admit it had been worth the two hours of torture. Add in a mani/pedi and waxing and she actually felt beautiful. But the best part was her dress. The emerald strapless chiffon gown was stunning. The color made her green eyes pop and the slit up her right leg added a sexiness that made her blush with every leg-exposing step she took. She finished off the outfit with tiny diamond earrings, a graduation present from her brother, a fake diamond tennis bracelet courtesy of Claire's Boutique in the mall and a pair of killer four-inch black fuck me heels.

Tossing the towel in the appointed basket she took one last deep breath, squared her shoulders and went back into the ballroom. Looking at the large clock on the wall she saw she still had about ten more minutes until she was up. She made her way to stand by the bar near the stage and started to read over her speech one last time. She was so focused on her note cards that she never saw the person standing next to her. All of a sudden a large masculine hand slid a short fat wine glass filled with an amber liquid in front of her. Her eyes followed the hand up a tuxedo-covered arm; over a broad shoulder and right into the most amazing obsidian eyes she had ever seen.

"Drink this." His voice was deep and seductive.

"Ex...Excuse me?" She stuttered. She couldn't speak; her mouth was suddenly drier than Death Valley. She had never seen such a good-looking man in her life much less spoken to one.

"I said…drink this." He pushed the glass a little closer to her, "You look like you're about to pass out you're so nervous. It will help, I promise." Setting her cards down she reached for the sniffer with shaking hands but before she could get to it another large masculine hand picked it up.

Turning to her right she almost melted. If she thought the first man was good-looking this one was even more so. His soft brown eyes smiled at her from behind long dark lashes. He. Was. Beautiful. He picked up the glass and slowly brought it to her lips.

"Drink." He ordered. All she could do was comply. Wrapping her shaking hands around his large warm one she swallowed. The brandy left a trail of warmth in its wake and with it a false senses of calmness. Pulling the glass from her lips Hottie #2 smiled.

"Better?" He asked, his husky voice warming places in her the brandy hadn't touched.

"I…I…think so." Before she could say anything else the chairman introduced her and her project. Snapping back into panic mode she grabbed her discarded speech and quickly made her way to the podium. At least she wasn't nervous anymore. Now she was just flustered. What in the hell was that? It was like a scene out of one of her trashy contemporary romance novels. Shit like that _**did not**_ happen in real life, especially not to her. Daring a glance towards the bar she saw both men staring at her. Fuck. Focusing on anything but them she cleared her throat and proceeded to give her speech.

The room erupted in applause and she smiled. She did it. Now that her speech was done she could get the hell out of there. She really should stay and mingle. Try to get a few donations by talking to guests, but she couldn't. Those men made her feel things she long thought dead and buried and it scared her. Making her way down the stairs she made a beeline for the exit. All of a sudden she stopped. Shit, she didn't have her purse. Where was it? When she remembered leaving it at the bar she did a mental face palm. Why her? Looking over her shoulder she saw Hottie #1 holding up the little bag. It was hanging off the tip of his finger and both men were leaning casually against the bar wearing matching satisfied smirks. There was no way around it. She needed her purse. Cursing under her breath she begrudgingly made her way back to the bar.

"Ms. Clearwater, were you going somewhere?" Hottie #2 asked. His eyes were filled with humor, matching the dazzling smile on his face.

"Home?" Why it came out a question she'll never know.

"But the night is still young" Hottie #1 said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Paul, Paul Lahote and this smiling idiot is Jacob, Jacob Black. But you can call him Jake." They each took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles. The feel of their hot mouths on her skin sent a pulse of electric heat through her body.

"Leah Clearwater. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Oh believe me Leah, the pleasure is all ours. But if you give us a chance it could definitely be yours." Paul said never removing his eyes from hers. She could feel the flush covering her cheeks. Was he serious?

"Easy Paul, we don't want to scare her away. We just found her." Jake said glaring at his friend, an unspoken warning in his eyes. "So you're a teacher?"

"Um…yes. Thank you for earlier. I was really nervous. Public speaking was never my thing, I handle one on one interactions better."

"What about two on one?" Paul mumbled under his breath before taking a sip of his drink.

"What was that?" She asked. She had heard him but she wanted to see if he would repeat it. She knew her face was red, hell, she felt red. Was this really happening?

"Paul." Jake gave him a warning growl. "Ignore him, Leah. Can we buy you a drink?"

"It's an open bar." She said stating the obvious.

"Ah, so it is. Touché, Ms. Clearwater, touché. Why don't we go somewhere where we have to buy you a drink then?" The look in Paul's eyes told her exactly what he wanted and it had nothing to do with buying her a drink.

She continued to look at them, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two gorgeous men. There was something vaguely familiar about them both. Paul and Jake…Paul and Jake? Oh my god. They were Paul Lahote and Jacob Black. The L and B in CLB Enterprises. These weren't just a couple of rich guys looking for a tax break. They were freaking billionaires. Their story was well known; Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote and Jacob Black were self-made men. Like her they grew up on a reservation, but they left and were now living the American dream. She wasn't sure exactly why they were so rich, but she did know they were way out of her league. She chanced a peek around the room and saw they were gaining more than a little attention. Jared Cameron was happily married to his high school sweetheart Kim; their son had been diagnosed with Autism at an early age so they always supported events like these. That would explain why they were there, to support their partner. But Jake and Paul were different, if rumors were correct, they had been best friends all their lives and did everything together and they did mean _**everything**_. Their exploits made national headlines and graced the covers of raunchy tabloid magazines on a regular basis. And now they were looking at her like she was their next meal.

"Ohmygod, I have to get out of here, I can't do this." She whispered more to herself than anyone. Snatching her purse she fled the ballroom and never looked back.

"Now see what you've done. You scared her off, asshole." Jake complained, running his hand through his hair, Paul and his god damn mouth.

"Just shut the fuck up and go after her Jake. Use all that boyish charm you're so famous for and convince her to come home with us."

"And if I can't get her to?"

"Failure's not an option. I want her and so do you. You know as well as I do that there's something different about her. We both felt it. Hurry up and catch her before she leaves. I'll go get the car and meet you out front." Quickly downing the rest of their drinks they both left the ballroom. Both of their minds were focused on the beautiful Leah Clearwater and they never failed once they put their minds to something.

Leah stood next to the doorman while he called for a cab. Normally the streets of Seattle were inundated with them, but of course the one time she needs to escape not a single one can be found.

"Don't worry about it, George, I'll see that Ms. Clearwater gets home safely." A deep voice came from behind them. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Oh, Good evening Mr. Black." The doorman gushed. Leah just rolled her eyes; of course he would come after her. She didn't doubt for a minute that they were men who never heard the word no. Catching Jacob's look, George quickly bid Leah a good night and ran back inside.

"Leah?" She refused to look at him; if she did she knew she would give in. Keeping her eyes on the ground she answered him.

"Mr. Black." He chuckled, the unexpected sound surprised her.

"Jake." He corrected as he stood directly behind her, so close she could feel the heat pouring off of him. "Why did you run away from us?" His fingers lightly touched her wrist and ran up her arm, the movement leaving a trail of fire.

"I know who you are and what you do, I'm…I'm not like that."

He moved even closer to her, his mouth was right next to her ear. "Like what?" he whispered.

"You know, you and Paul…you…you…"

"Share beautiful women?" He interrupted before nibbling on her earlobe.

She nodded. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak, every cell in her traitorous body was reacting to him and her brain had turned to mush.

"It's not a bad thing, Leah. In fact it can be a very enjoyable experience for all parties involved."

"I'm not a slut!" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I never said you were, in fact I would destroy anyone who was stupid enough to say such a thing. What are you afraid of?"

"There are two of you," she whispered.

"Double your pleasure." He joked. His hands were on her waist now, pulling her into his hard body. It was impossible to miss just how hard he was…everywhere. "How will you know if you don't try? As a teacher don't you encourage your students to try new things, to step out of their comfort zones?"

"This is different and you know it."

"How? I'm asking you to teach by example. Step out of your comfort zone. Can you honestly choose just one of us?" The cocky asshole had her there and he knew it, she was attracted to both of them. God, she was a slut. "Take a chance Leah, we would never force you into anything. If you walk away from this now your going to wonder 'what if' for the rest of your life."

"I can't."

"Why? Are you married? I don't see a ring. Do you have a boyfriend?"

He was giving her an out. All she had to do is say she had a boyfriend and he would leave her alone. But he was right, for the rest of her life she would wonder. She always played it safe. Her life was safe and predictable and boring. One night with them could be an experience that would keep her warm during the many lonely nights she knew were to come. She could give herself this couldn't she, just one night?

"No", she answered, "I'm single."

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to put my morals to the test if you were married."

"Morals? Are you for real?" She turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. Who did he think he was lying to?

"What? You don't think I have morals?" He actually had the nerve to look hurt.

"You and your friend share women all the time. How is that moral?" she watched as he contemplated his answer. Seeming to figure out what to say he locked his gaze with hers.

"How do I explain this? Have we had our fair share of women? Yes. But that's not all our fault; we tend to pick the wrong ones. We truly only want one woman, Leah. We want to fall in love and commit ourselves to the right person just like everyone else and that's the hard part. We want someone who's real and is going to love us for us, not our money.

"You keep saying we?"

"Paul wants the same thing."

"How are you ever supposed to find her if you keep sharing them?"

"Because that is the only way it will work. When I said we I meant we. Whoever she is will have to love and want to be with both of us, were a package deal. There's no other option. Until now most women have just wanted our money or on the rare occasion just one of us." Seeing the pity in her eyes he frowned. "Jesus Leah, how in the hell did you get me on such a depressing topic? That's enough over-sharing for tonight, we need a decision." He glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "What's it going to be Leah? Are you going to take a chance or are you going to wonder 'what if' for the rest of your life?"

She had to make a decision, and now. She was insane for even considering this but when Jake was talking to her she had seen something in his eyes. He was just as lonely and unhappy as she was. Granted they could also be a couple of psychos who had enough money to make her disappear forever, but her gut was telling her different. Glancing behind her she saw Paul leaning against a limousine. How long had he been there? Had he heard their conversation? He was so different from Jake. Jake reminded her of a happy little boy who found joy in almost everything. Paul was intense; he seemed guarded and closed off. What was their story? She really wanted to find out more about these two intriguing men and there was only one way to do that. Looking back at Jacob she gave him her answer.

"I'll take a chance. But I need to know one thing first. Can I change my mind? I mean if I start to feel uncomfortable and want things to stop. This isn't something I've done before, to be honest I've only ever been with one person and that was a really long time ago."

"Of course you can, we would never hurt you or ask you to do anything that made you uncomfortable. You call all the shots, Beautiful." Paul answered from behind her. When had he moved? She was sandwiched between the two men and for the first time in her life she actually felt wanted. It was a heady feeling. Paul tilted her chin back so she would look at him. The desire in his eyes nearly consumed her before he lowered his head and gently kissed her lips. "Lets go." He whispered. Grabbing her hand he helped her into the limo and then slid in next to her never letting go of her. As soon as Jake got in on the opposite side he picked up her other hand and told the driver where to go.

The ride was quiet. Both men were gently stroking her hands and she couldn't believe how relaxed she was. Especially given the circumstances. Good lord did she really just agree to have sex with two men at the same time?

"Can I ask you guys a question?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Anything, although we have the right to refuse to answer." Paul teased.

"Are you guys gay?" Both men seemed to choke before they answered at the same time.

"Fuck no" "Are you serious?" She couldn't help but giggle at the insulted looks on both of their faces.

"Sorry, was that the wrong word? Are you Bi-sexual?"

"No, where is this coming from?" Jake asked, honestly curious.

"Well you always share your women, I just figured you…you know." She started blushing furiously.

"We fuck the women, Leah, not each other." Paul explained in an almost bored tone, "We are never together unless a woman is with us."

"Oh."

"Any other questions?" Jakes smiled encouraging her.

"Um…just one, but its not really a question. I don't know how to tell you guys this. I'm… I'm…Jesus this is embarrassing.

"What is it sweetheart, there's nothing you can't tell us." Jakes eyes were twinkling; he loved seeing her blush, it gave her an air of innocence he'd never seen before.

"I'm not on any kind of birth control. We're going to need something. I wasn't planning…oh hell who am I kidding. In my wildest fantasies I would never have expected either of you to talk to me much less want to have sex with me."

"We have that covered Leah, we're always safe. We always use condoms unless we are in a monogamous relationship and even then we get tested regularly. And since we're playing the honesty card we haven't been with nearly as many women as they say. We date a lot yes, but it's unusual for us to do this as well." Paul answered her putting her somewhat at ease.

"Why wouldn't we talk to you?" Jake asked as he turned in his seat to face her.

"I'm not stupid. I know what I am."

"What you are?" Paul asked, confused.

"It's obvious I'm totally out of your league. I mean you're…you guys. You're both gorgeous and rich and successful. You can have any woman in the world. I'm nobody. I'm just a middle class teacher who loves her students more than anything. Most of my paycheck goes to student loans. I used up a third of my savings buying this dress and getting my hair and makeup done and these earrings are the only real jewelry I own and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm not beautiful or rich or glamorous. So I really don't understand why you want to be with me.

"You really have no idea how other people see you, do you?" Paul asked her.

Before she could answer the limo came to a stop. Jake got out and reached for her hand. Taking it she let him gently pull her from the car. She smiled at Paul as he got out on the other side and hit the roof twice signaling the driver to leave. Jake turned her around and she was once again speechless. She had no idea where they were and she definitely never dreamed houses like this existed, at least not in Seattle.

"Come on, Leah." Jake chuckled as he pulled her along.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen anything like it, its beautiful." She said of the two-story mansion that seemed to be made entirely out of glass.

"Thank you, Paul designed it. He's really talented huh." She couldn't miss the pride in his voice.

"You two really are close aren't you?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to explain but we've been inseparable since we were eight years old, we need each other. He's the yin to my yang, but I assure you it's not in a homosexual way." He teased her and started chuckling, "I still can't believe you thought we were gay, I guess there's a first time for everything." They finally reached the front door and he opened it while guiding her in with a gentle hand on her lower back. They found Paul in what appeared to be a large living room. He had already removed his tuxedo jacket and tie and was in the process of rolling up his sleeves revealing strong tan forearms.

"Can we get you anything, Leah? Something to drink?" He asked her as he walked to a bar in the corner of the room, "I'm pretty sure you were too nervous to eat at the hotel, are you hungry?" At the mention of food her stomach spoke up, growling loudly. How could know her so well after only an hour?

Jake, who was still close enough to hear, answered for her. "She's hungry. What would you like? I'm sure the cook left something in there we can heat up. He finished removing his tie and pulled her into the kitchen. Once they entered the most elegant kitchen she'd ever seen Jake got to work. He lifted her up and set her on the counter and started digging through the huge refrigerator. After a few minutes of him calling out various foods, most that she never heard of, he stuck his head out and looked at her.

"Do you have any peanut butter and jelly?" She asked hesitantly. Paul chose that moment to walk in and started laughing.

"You're offering her food prepared by a five star French chef and she wants a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Unbelievable." He handed Jake a drink and sat down on a barstool. "Little girl, you are truly one of a kind."

"I've never heard of half that stuff much less eaten it. What about cereal?" She got blank looks from both of them and rolled her eyes. "Have you really forgotten your roots already, you weren't born with a French chef?" She smiled as she jumped down and started searching through the cabinets. They just sat there and watched her; fascinated with everything she said and did. After she had a pile of stuff on the counter she threw some bread in the high tech toaster oven and started mixing cinnamon and sugar in a bowl. Once that was done she poured herself a glass of milk and added chocolate syrup. The toast popped up, she buttered it, sprinkled the cinnamon sugar mixture on it, took a big bite and sighed.

"That's what you're eating?" Paul asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Cinnamon toast and chocolate milk is the perfect night time snack, its comfort food at its finest. Don't tell me you've never eaten cinnamon toast." She almost felt sorry for them. Paul made another disgusted face but Jake got up and walked around the counter. His eyes never left her mouth as she nibbled her toast. Her little tongue would flick out after every bite catching stray sprinkles of sugar and it was making him hard as hell.

"Can I try it?" He asked, his voice a lot deeper than normal. Her eyes met his and she froze, her toast halfway to her open mouth.

"Of…of…course." She finally answered raising her toast to his mouth. He just shook his head and stepped closer to her. She stopped breathing the moment his head lowered and his mouth covered hers. Moaning, she opened her mouth and met his tongue with her own. He was gentle and thorough as he explored her mouth, both of them getting lost in the kiss until he reluctantly pulled away.

"Oh yeah, I am definitely a fan of cinnamon toast. In fact, I don't think I've ever tasted anything so delectable." Leah's mouth dropped open. God help her, these men were an aggressive assault on all her senses and she was completely defenseless. "Finish your snack sweetheart, I'm getting inpatient." With one last peck he walked back to Paul and whispered something in his ear before he left the room.

Shaking herself out of her Jake filled daze she hurriedly finished her snack. She quickly put everything away and was starting to rinse off the dishes she used when two strong arms braced on the sink on either side of her waist.

"Stop stalling, Leah." Paul's husky voice whispered in her ear.

"I'm just cleaning up my mess."

"I pay people to do that."

"I can wash a few measly dishes, Paul." He was right she was stalling and he saw right through her.

"Not tonight you can't. It's time Leah. We want you and we don't want to wait any longer. Or did you change your mind?" How did he expect her to answer that when he was standing so close to her? She couldn't think when they were next to her, it's like her body shut her brain down the minute they touched her. Could she really do this? She felt his tongue run from her shoulder to her neck and shivered. Yes, she could, it was no longer a matter of her wanting to. Now it was something she needed. She shut off the water and turned around. Summoning all of her courage she pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Paul was different. She lost all of her confidence with him. He overwhelmed her in a way she couldn't explain and if she were honest with herself she didn't want to. She had always been independent but he made her feel like she needed him. Jake was the opposite; he made her feel brave, sexy and adventurous. Both men touched her in a way she'd never experienced and she couldn't imagine being with just one of them. Jake was right, they needed each other, they balanced each other out in a way that was almost vital to their existence.

"No, I didn't change my mind. I'm just nervous." She answered him honestly.

"I already told you we would never hurt you. All we want to do is make you feel good. There's something about you, Leah, something special that makes us want to be the ones to take care of you, make you happy. Let us please."

"I know you won't hurt me. I'm not afraid of you guys I'm actually very comfortable around you. For some reason I trust you both, explicitly. I'm more afraid of disappointing you than anything." She shyly admitted. Paul's response was to pull her into his arms and kiss her so passionately she felt owned. Jakes kisses teased and titillated her, but Paul's…Paul's kisses conquered her mind, body and soul.

"That's not possible, Little girl. Everything about you pleases us." Paul was done talking. Lifting her in his strong arms he carried her through the house and up the stairs. He was moving so fast she couldn't appreciate the beauty of their home so when she was finally set down in what appeared to be the master bedroom she was blown away. The entire back wall was one big window and the view was unlike anything she'd ever seen. For once there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the full moon was reflected clearly on the water below. Pulling her eyes away she took in the large suite. It seemed barren and empty compared to the rest of the house. All it contained was a huge bed and a few other pieces of furniture.

One of the four doors in the room opened surprising her. Jake stepped out wearing nothing but a little towel; his black hair was still damp and sticking up in a spiky mess. She noticed several water droplets clinging to what had to be the most well defined chest in existence. Jake couldn't help but blush at her blatant perusal of him.

"I hope you like what you see." She gulped. Liked was an understatement. Her mouth was so dry she couldn't form the words of her smart-ass comment. Paul just shook his head and started laughing before walking into the room Jake just left.

"Don't even think about starting without me, I'll be right back." He yelled before she heard the familiar sounds of a shower. She was beginning to feel a little self-conscious.

"Should I take a shower too?"

"If you'd like. We would be more than happy to give you a bath, but it's a little pointless when we're just going to get you all sweaty and dirty again." Jake said with a teasing glint in his eye. "We went straight from the office to the hotel sweetheart. I needed a shower." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She shivered as his nose nuzzled her neck. "You on the other hand smell mouth watering."

Stepping away from him she walked around the room and stopped in front of the window. He recognized her need for a little space as she got her nerves together and sat down on the bench located at the end of the bed.

"Why is this room so empty? It's the master bedroom isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Paul and I have separate rooms. We've actually never used this one before. We've been waiting."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a room for three people. There are three closets and the bathroom has three sinks along with a huge shower and garden tub. One day it will be our room but not until we find our Mrs. Right."

"You've never brought another girl here?" She asked surprised.

"No. We haven't had a steady girlfriend since the house was completed last year and any other girls we've always taken to our suite at the hotel.

"Oh."

"Oh?" He whispered in her ear. She never heard him move; startled she turned around and lost her balance in the unfamiliar heels. His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest. "Easy, we can't have you hurting yourself." Jake bent his head and started placing wet open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Any thought she had was gone; all her focus was on him, at least until another hot mouth started kissing along her bare shoulder. The realization that two men were kissing her and about to make love to her hit her hard and fast and she started to panic. She couldn't do this. What kind of woman did this?

"Leah, stop thinking so much and let us make you feel good." Paul ordered. "We're consenting adults and this is just between us. Forget about everything except how we make you feel."

He was right. It was too late to turn back now, she had to see this through or she would regret it for the rest of her life. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and gave up the last of her inhibitions. She tried to focus on what they were doing but she couldn't. It's as if they were everywhere at once, since she couldn't focus on them she focused on her body and everything she was feeling. It was incredible.

Moving perfectly in sync they turned all of their attention to her. Jake gave her one last panty-soaking look before he devoured her mouth with his own. She tasted like a delectable desert, hints of cinnamon, sugar and chocolate blended with something that was uniquely Leah making his head spin. He moved his hand from her waist when he felt Paul slowly unzipping the hidden zipper at the side of her dress. Breaking their kiss he took a step back just as the dress slid down her body and pooled into an emerald puddle at her feet.

Jake thought his dick was going to explode. Never in his life had he seen anything as beautiful as the woman standing before him. Her desire filled eyes were luminescent and a soft flush covered every inch of her caramel colored skin. Her lips were swollen and wet, evidence that she had been kissed and kissed well, but that wasn't even the beginning. She stood before them in nothing but a black strapless satin bra, a pair of matching seamless boy-shorts and the kind of heels he dreamt about. Taking her hand he helped her step out of the dress as Paul picked it up and carefully laid it over a chair. Raising her arm above her head he twirled his finger telling her to turn around. A small smile graced her lips as she did what she was told.

Paul's eyes met Jakes in silent understanding before he pulled her into his arms. "Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are? Jesus, Leah, how did you hide such perfection?" he asked as he ran his hands across her shoulder and over the tops of her aching breasts. He bent his head and placed gentle nips over her tender nipples. Paul lifted his head in a coordinated move as Jake removed her bra. He was back on her breasts sucking one peak into his mouth before it ever hit the floor.

While Paul worshiped her breasts Jake gently ran his fingers through her hair removing every last bobby pin holding it in place. When the last curl fell around her shoulders he buried his face in the ebony curls and sighed. "I knew it would feel like silk." Grabbing her chin he turned her face back to him for another heart stopping kiss.

Leah had never been so overwhelmed in her life. Overwhelmed in a good way. Every nerve ending in her body was hyper aware and primed for pleasure. With every touch of their hands and kiss of their mouth she was brought closer and closer to orgasm and they hadn't even ventured below her waist yet. Just as she was having this thought Jake pressed his now fully naked body against her back and his hand snaked over her flat belly as his fingers passed gently over the little bundle of nerves between her legs. Paul chose that exact moment to bite the nipple in his mouth and sent her careening over the edge. Pleasure racked her body making her legs buckle. Jakes arms tightened around her waist keeping her upright as her body trembled with the most powerful orgasm of her life.

"That's it little girl, let go." Paul crooned as she started to come back to them. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful."

Jake, still holding her up, started walking them all back towards the bed. Once Paul's legs hit the mattress he climbed on the bed and guided Leah to the center. Lying down next to her, he threw his towel on the floor and captured her mouth in one of his soul searing kisses.

Leah was only half coherent when she felt her shoes being removed. Jake took time to massage each arch before releasing each foot with a kiss. His strong warm hands dipped under the elastic of her boy shorts and pulled them slowly down her legs. Paul's head turned towards him when he heard his hiss of pleasure.

"Fuck…she's bare, Paul." he groaned before placing several soft kisses on her hip. Paul returned his attention to her mouth rewarding her for something that so obviously pleased them both.

"You were made for us, Leah." Paul whispered against her neck before he took her hand and guided it to his throbbing erection. "I have never been this hard in my life, touch me sweetheart."

She felt the bed shift as Jake crawled over her and started to lick her sensitive nipples. Paul continued to guide her hand and every moan she elicited from his throat made her feel more powerful than the last.

"Leah?" Jakes voice momentarily pulled her attention away from Paul. "I need to taste you baby, is that ok?"

Just the thought of his mouth on her sent a quiver through her body; no one had ever done that before. Her only reply was a nod and a soft moan of anticipation. She watched, gently stroking Paul at the same time, as he lazily kissed his way down her body. The minute Jakes mouth touched her she arched off the bed and her grip tightened around Paul making them all moan. Jakes arm locked across her stomach and he held her down as he feasted on her. It seemed like only seconds until she was violently thrashing with another release. Her glazed eyes looked at Paul who was moving off the bed. Her eyes followed every move as he pulled several condoms from a drawer and threw them on the pillow. Her eyes met Jakes and she smiled.

"No ones ever done that to me before, it felt incredible, thank you. I can't feel my legs, is that normal?" She giggled. The possessive look that crossed his gorgeous features made her roll her eyes. She followed Jakes movements as he knelt next to her head. Grabbing his engorged cock he started stroking it. She knew instinctively what he wanted and licked her lips. This would be another first and she couldn't wait. Why in the hell had she been so heartbroken over Sam? These two gorgeous men had already given her more orgasms than he did the entire time they were together. She never understood all the hype about sex, now she did. It wasn't her that made it bad it was Sam. Hell, she actually felt sorry for her cousin.

"What about this, Leah?" Jake asked as he teased her mouth with the head of his penis, the pre-cum covering her lips with like a shiny gloss. "Have you ever done this? Have you ever sucked a cock before?" at the shake of her head he smirked. "Open wide honey, its gonna be a mouthful."

Leah did as she was told and moaned. Everything about it turned her on. The silky hard feel of him against her tongue, his salty taste and the incredible way he smelled. She approached sucking his cock like anything else she was trying to learn. With eagerness and unbridled determination. She wasn't completely clueless. She had married friends and friends with boyfriends and had seen several soft-core porn movies. Digging in the recesses of her brain she applied several things she remembered. When her free hand gently cupped his balls and her tongue swirled ever his frenulum he arched his back and let out a roar that made her inner sex goddess wake up and cheer.

"God she's so wet and she tastes so good." Paul mumbled from in-between her legs. Sitting up he grabbed one of the condoms and ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it on as he watched Leah practically swallow Jake whole. He had never been so fucking turned on in his life. "Watch you teeth sweetheart, its about to get rough." Before she could ask him what he meant he thrust into her. The force of his thrust made her cry out in surprise and a little bit of pain. Both him and Jake were a lot larger than Sam; she had never been so full.

Jake pulled out of her mouth, immediately worried about her. ""Leah sweetheart are you ok." He turned to glare at Paul when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "What the fuck?"

"Holy fucking shit, she's so tiny, it's too tight. I'm so sorry baby. You said you weren't a virgin, if I knew I would have went slow." Both men were now fussing over her and Leah felt ridiculous. What pain there had been was gone and all she wanted was for Paul to start moving. She started to undulate her hips but Paul held them both still afraid of hurting her.

"I'm not a virgin. It's just been a really, really long time and the only other person I've ever been with wasn't as um…endowed. Please move, it doesn't hurt. I need you too move." She kept trying to move her hips but they wouldn't listen. Frustrated she sat up and got right in Paul's face.

"I swear to god if you don't start fucking me I'm going to push you over and do it myself." That was apparently all the reassurance they needed. With a growl Jake pushed her back down and started fucking her mouth in earnest while Paul's hips propelled her into a different dimension. She lost all awareness of place or time. All she could focus on was the extraordinary feelings these two wonderful men made her feel. Repositioning himself, Jake straddled her head and buried his face between her legs as both he and Paul continued to pound in and out of her. The added stimulation was all that was needed to set off a chain reaction. The second Jakes tongue flicked against her clit she came, moaning around his cock. The vibrations of her moan set Jake off at the same time her pussy milked Paul into his own release. Time stood still as the waves of ecstasy pulsed through them.

Jake lifted his head from Leah's crotch to see Paul lying next to her with his eyes closed and the goofiest fucking smile he'd ever seen plastered on his face, his body still periodically twitching. Using all of his strength he lifted himself off of Leah and reluctantly pulled his hypersensitive dick, which she was still gingerly sucking, out of her mouth so he could lay down next to her.

"Oh my god." Leah's husky but tired voice broke through the quiet. "Is it always like this with you two?"

Paul was the first to really analyze her question. Was it? No it wasn't. They had had some pretty fucking amazing sexual experiences in their life but none of them ever came close to this. He had never felt more complete in his life. She was the missing piece to their puzzle.

Jake was the first to answer her, his voice a little shaky. "No, it's never been like this before." he whispered. Paul knew his friend was thinking the same thing he was. He also knew Jake would be the first to get his emotions involved. That was just who he was, he just hoped they could convince Leah that she was where she belonged. They would take care of her for the rest of their lives. She would never want for anything ever again, least of all male attention.

"Are you serious? You mean it gets better?" She snorted misunderstanding Jakes response.

Jake sat up and moved his body so he was mirroring Paul and lying right next to her. She looked in his eyes and almost cried. His heart was so open and free and everything he was feeling was right there in his eyes for the entire world to see. But what could that possibly mean? This was a one-night thing. She wasn't the one for them. She wasn't good enough; no matter how hard she tried she would never be good enough for them.

"You misunderstood me. No, it's never been like this. It's never been this real, it's never felt this good and it's never felt this natural. It doesn't get any better than this Leah. It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect." Overwhelmed by the emotions pouring off of Jake she looked at Paul. As usual his eyes were guarded and a little bit cold, but even they were different. He was at peace, a peace that hadn't been there before now reflected in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I told you, you were made for us Little girl." He said smiling; she couldn't help but smile back when his smile reached his eyes for the first time. Sensing she wasn't ready for all this he quickly changed the subject. "Jake, go get a bubble bath started. We need to pamper our princess. I'm going to go get her something to eat and drink."

When she started to protest they both put a finger over her mouth.

"We take care of what's ours Leah, get used to it. You need a bath, we don't want you getting too sore." Jake bent down and kissed her forehead before sauntering into the bathroom.

"And you need to eat and stay hydrated. The night is far from over little one and we haven't had nearly enough of you; you're going to need your energy. Now, I'm going to go and fetch you some five star French chef food and some water. You stay right here until Jake comes and gets you." Kissing her on the forehead he got up, quickly disposed of the condom, grabbed his towel and went downstairs.

_We take care of what's ours Leah, get used to it_. Did she dare? She couldn't deny they had an intense connection, but was it real? Or was she just clinging to the first men who'd given her any attention? Men, as in more than one, holy shit. What would her parents say? Her brother? Her colleagues? She was getting ahead of herself. This was a one-night thing. She was there for one night and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. She would guard her heart and have fun. She wouldn't think about how devastated she was going to be when she had to leave. The bathroom door opened stopping her chaotic thoughts.

"C'mon beautiful, lets take a bubble bath. I hope you like Mr. Bubble. It's my favorite." Jake teased as he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

Leah sat in her car fighting the tears that refused to stop. Sunday evening after her amazing night turned into and amazing weekend with Jake and Paul, she reluctantly left and went back to her depressing reality. It was harder than she thought it would be. They spent the entire weekend pampering and making love to her. Her body was still sore. But each twinge of pain reminded her of how wonderful her life had been, if only for a couple of days. She would be heartbroken when it was gone.

Hell, she was heartbroken now. Her thoughts went to last night when Jake and Paul kissed her good-bye and put her in the car. She had refused their offer for them to personally take her home; it would have been too hard. She spent the entire ride crying and just when she got herself together she was home. Thanking the driver she hurried inside her little apartment. The minute she shut the door the loneliness hit her like a Mack truck and she immediately regretted turning down their offer of staying another day or two. She was never going to recover from this. She had turned them down and now she was sure her chance was gone. She didn't even know how to contact them. Drowning in loneliness and regret she cried herself to sleep.

Taking a deep breath she checked her hair and makeup and grabbed her bag. It was Monday and all of her students would be a little more rambunctious than normal and she needed to focus. She spent several minutes in the teacher's lounge getting some coffee and telling everyone about the charity event. She was surprised to learn that they had already received several generous donations. Gathering her stuff she walked to her classroom. On the way she couldn't help but notice the envious and curious looks she was receiving from several of the staff. Fear crept down her spine. Did they know? No. It wasn't possible.

"Naughty girl, what did you do at that charity event? I want details." Her best friend Rachel said as she reached her door.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rach." She said rushing to open the door and hopefully escape the pending interrogation.

"WOW! Your actually blushing Leah, I was only kidding but you look entirely too guilty now. Are you walking a little bow-legged?" she teased ignoring Leah's glare. "Besides, there's the other proof."

"What other proof?" She asked, almost afraid. Rachel swung her door open and pointed. There, on her desk, were three-dozen of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen and in the middle of them was a very familiar looking Tiffany blue box.

"Oh my god." She said rushing in to put down her things. She picked up the card with the roses first. Seeing her name scrawled in a very masculine handwriting sent her heart racing.

**_I could have gotten your attention with one dozen, but three is a much better number. Wouldn't you agree? Until next time my sweet Leah._**

**_Jake_**

Replacing the card she nervously picked up the box. She glanced at Rachel who was waiting patiently for her to open it. She slowly pulled apart the big white bow and lifted the lid only to almost drop it when Rachel screamed.

"Do you know what that is?" She sputtered.

"Um…a diamond bracelet?"

"A diamond bracelet." Rachel mocked, "A diamond bracelet." Giving Leah an annoyed look she started furiously typing on her iPhone. In less than a minute she shoved the screen in Leah's face. "That is not just a diamond bracelet Leah, that is a Tiffany Jazz three row platinum and diamond bracelet. That bracelet costs twenty eight thousand dollars, Leah!"

It couldn't be. They wouldn't have. Groaning she picked up the card, the bold elegant script throwing her off.

_**Why buy you a single rowed diamond bracelet, when I can buy you one with three. Are you catching the trend? You deserve to be covered in nothing but the best. And we will make sure that happens, and often. There will be a next time Leah. You belong with us and were not going to let you go that easy. Remember…we always get what we want.**_

_**Paul**_

As sweet as Jakes card was, Paul's brought her to tears. She belonged to them. She hadn't blown it after all. She knew it was unconventional, but she didn't care. They made her feel desired and special and she wanted that. She wanted to take care of them and let them take care of her. She would never be alone again and neither would they. She was going to give this a chance, convention be damned.

"Leah, who is all this from? What's going on? What's this all about?" Rachel asked obviously confused. Smiling to herself Leah put on the bracelet and answered the only way she could.

"Taking chances, Rach. It's about taking chances."


End file.
